Future Plans
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Oneshot, slash, post-spring high, light spoilers for Extra Game. "Kise...really is an idiot." -—Or, cousins Iwaizumi and Kasamatsu let a basketball player try out volleyball. *Set after "Jealousy."


**Future Plans**

A Haikyuu!/Kuroko no Basuke crossover

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Haikyuu!_ characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei and the _Kuroko no Basuke_ characters to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, not to me. Kise's such a cutie. -w- Read, review, and enjoy! * Note: Set after "Jealousy," but you don't have to read that to enjoy this. You might like to, though. :)

\- ^-^3

When they were little, Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru would play together a lot outside. Summertime was the best, and not just because they were both summer babies. But the sun, the clear blue sky, the smell of fresh-cut grass, and all the beetles and other bugs one could catch—it was fantastic. Still, while Iwaizumi would cajole Oikawa into catching bugs with him in exchange for Iwaizumi listening to Oikawa prattle on about aliens being "amongst them," there was one thing that the two boys never did: bring home any stray animal. They never had any stray animal follow them home, either.

Until now.

Quite honestly, Iwaizumi had been preparing for a nice evening in with Oikawa when the knock on their dorm room door happened. Iwaizumi had just said he'd be quick and Oikawa had just promised him that he'd be waiting, with that melt-your-legs smile that only Iwaizumi got to see. Iwaizumi had _just_ opened the door—and now all hell has broken loose.

"Iwaizumi-san…," Kise Ryouta sniffles. He hiccups and swipes at his eyes and nose with his coat sleeve, but that only worsens the sight of him. His eyes are horribly red, and his mouth is a shaky, scribbled line. "Can I…can I stay here?"

The spiker stands there, gawking at him. Are his ears playing tricks on him or what? Iwaizumi almost thought he heard—

"Ryouta-chan?" Crap, now Oikawa's at the door, too. He exchanges a look with Iwaizumi. "Uh, what happened?"

"I had a fight…! With senpai…!" he wails, and the two university students yank him inside just as they hear the telltale clicks of other doors opening, the other dormers wondering what's going on.

So much for a romantic evening spent with one's boyfriend sans stray animals.

\- ^-^3

Fifteen minutes and six daifuku later, Kise has calmed down enough that the waterworks have stopped. Granted, his eyes are redder than a rabbit's, but that's to be expected when one's upset.

Now if only Kise would tell Iwaizumi and Oikawa exactly what had happened. "Hey, Ryouta-chan, can you talk to us?" Oikawa prompts once the sixth daifuku's gone.

The blond sighs and hiccups again, but he's done crying for now. "I had a fight with senpai," he repeats, drawing his knees up to his chest as he sits on Oikawa's bed. It's not really Oikawa's bed anymore, though—the two volleyball players have been sharing Iwaizumi's for a while now, so the second bed is treated more like a couch these days than anything else.

"You said that before," Iwaizumi reminds him. He shoots Oikawa a look.

"Sorry, sorry," the setter mumbles under his breath so only Iwaizumi hears. "I gave him the address ages ago, if he ever wanted to hang. The kid grew on me quickly, what can I say?"

Iwaizumi shakes his head at Oikawa. Worse than Oikawa and Kise arguing is them getting along—and this only serves to bolster that point.

Kise clears his throat and exhales. "Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, it must be nice, going to T Uni together, sharing the same room…"

"It would be nice if someone wasn't being a cockblock" is on the tip of Iwaizumi's tongue, but he has a filter that Oikawa lacks, so he doesn't say that. Instead, he says, "Then I presume you and Yukio had a fight over where you're applying?"

He hits the nail on the head, judging by how indignantly Kise puffs up his cheeks and how he avoids Iwaizumi's gaze.

Iwaizumi, for his part, isn't bothered by the bit of attitude. He's had years of handling Oikawa to build up a resistance to such things. "What did Yukio say, then?"

Kise grumbles incoherently. But then he begins the minor deluge: "Yukio-senpai and I had just had a great day out and we were back at his apartment 'cause Moriyama-senpai was out and we were talking about next year for me, and I said, 'Ah, well, I wanna join senpai at A Uni,' but then senpai was all, 'Stupid, that's not a good idea' and 'I'm not sure that should happen'!" Kise scowls and begins gesticulating. "So I said, 'Fine! Then it's A Uni or nowhere at all for me! I'll just start playing basketball professionally! Or I'll become an idol as well as a model!' And then we just kept yelling until Moriyama-senpai came home and—and—and—" He sniffles. So maybe the waterworks _aren't_ over for the night…but, no, Kise keeps himself in check. He shakes his head and looks to the duo.

Handling Kise… "University or basketball or modelling—that was your ultimatum for him?" Iwaizumi clarifies. Kise just stares at him, totally missing the point. But even Oikawa rolls his eyes—Kise's way out of their league.

"So what do I do?" The blond pouts. "I've never had as big a fight with him as now…but I meant what I said."

"But did you give him a chance to talk? Other than at the beginning," Oikawa says, slouching beside Iwaizumi and leaning against the latter's arm.

"I—" Kise stops, abruptly bashful. "Um…I guess not." He furrows his brow. "I kind of…ran out of there…when Moriyama-senpai came home…"

Iwaizumi groans and Oikawa laughs. Kise…really is an idiot. This is a lot simpler than Kise makes it out to be, but Iwaizumi knows his cousin—Yukio's hotheaded to a fault, so these two basketball idiots need some time to cool off.

Kise sighs again and checks his phone. "It's late…"

Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchange a glance. They know what's coming next—as if it's not bad enough that their night was ruined. But they take pity on the poor kid. Oikawa gives Iwaizumi's hand a quick squeeze before he nods. "Yeah, you can stay the night, but this isn't like an apartment, Ryouta-chan, so you can't do this often."

Kise beams at them, and at least he's the first to fall asleep so they don't have to worry about him causing any more of a ruckus.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi find it awkward, falling asleep that night, knowing someone else is in the room. The taller man turns to his friend in the dark. "Again, I'm sorry, Iwa-chan."

"I know, I know… Just go to sleep," the spiker huffs, turning his back to his bedfellow.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," Oikawa purrs.

"You better— _cripes,_ now right now, Shittykawa!"

\- ^-^3

Somehow, the morning is even worse.

Iwaizumi got no sleep last night because _some_ asshole couldn't help being handsy even in his sleep. So he's more than happy when Kise eats a few crackers and exits their dorm room with them. At least one problem will be solved.

"Look, we've still got morning practice, even though it's Sunday," Iwaizumi tells Kise as they head down the steps.

"Yeah, no, it's no problem. Thank you for letting me clear my head, Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san," the model babbles.

The three of them set foot on pavement, heading in the direction of the gym. But the closer they get, all three of them are still together. Iwaizumi glances over his shoulder. "Uh, we're going to practice, Kise."

Kise replies only with his stupid smile.

Oikawa shrugs and gives Iwaizumi a "What can it hurt?" expression. So, without explicit permission or lack thereof, Kise enters the gym, and the couple tries to pretend he's not even there.

The staff notice and say nothing, and there are a few murmurs amidst the players, and some squeals from the team's female managers. Yahaba and Watari approach their senpai, trying not to gawk. "Who's the giant that came with?" Watari asks.

Yahaba blinks. "Wait a minute… He looks so familiar…ah! Senpai, isn't he a model?"

"Wait, he's one of those—" Watari's eyes bug out of his head. "He's one of the Vorpal Swords! Yahaba, remember last year, when that street ball tournament was broadcast on live TV? That guy's one of them."

"Simmer down, you two," Iwaizumi reprimands. "His name's Kise and he's…a friend." Ha! "Friend." What a word for the person dating your cousin.

Then again, he doesn't blame Watari and Yahaba for getting swept up. Even if Kise wasn't a model, Iwaizumi concedes that there's a definite magnetism the basketball player has, something that makes it hard to pull one's eyes away from the teen…

Yet Iwaizumi manages to pull his own gaze away just fine as his eyes roam and search for Oikawa. Once they land on him, the setter competing in doing warm-up stretches side-by-side with Ushijima, Iwaizumi relaxes, and he knows that today should be just like any other day, so long as Kise behaves and waits by the door and doesn't cause any further disruption.

After stretches come drills, and, really, it _is_ just like any other practice. However… Iwaizumi has to wonder if he's the only one who feels the eyes on his back throughout the entire production. And, as suspected, Iwaizumi spies the glint of golden eyes zeroed in on him and several of the other regulars. He notices it when he takes a quick break, and he feels Kise's eyes on him even when drills resume.

By the time Iwaizumi takes a second break, he decides he's had enough of the stalker vibes Kise's sending out, and he walks over to where the blond stands a little way's away from the coaches, arms crossed in front of his chest, expression flat and eyes completely focused. Iwaizumi snaps his fingers in front of Kise's nose to break his concentration. " _Hey_. Stop that."

Kise jolts at the gesture and sudden noise, but he doesn't drop his arms to his sides. He faces Iwaizumi. "Ah, sorry?"

"You're watching everyone really closely. It's unnerving."

The blond smiles gently. "But, playing at the university level… Doesn't that mean that everyone here is used to such attention? Playing in televised games and such…"

Iwaizumi frowns. Well, okay. Kise has a point. But still. "You're watching _too_ closely," he corrects himself, and he catches the upward twitch at the corner of Kise's mouth. Oh. "Hold on. Did you—did you want to _play_? I thought you were only into basketball, like Yukio." Or maybe Iwaizumi just hadn't listened close enough all those times Yukio had told him more about Kise.

Kise holds his hands up, caught red-handed…or, at least, red-faced. He waves his hands dismissively, but that childish excitement that Iwaizumi's witnessed only around Yukio before pops up so clearly on his face. "Oh! Uh, I, uh, I _am_ Kaijou's ace… But volleyball looks fun. I tried out a lot of other sports in middle school before deciding on basketball, but I never tried out volleyball." He rubs the back of his head bashfully, and it's obvious he's the type of guy who's not used to hearing "no."

Internally, the spiker sighs, and he wonders if he's gone soft or if it's Kise's or Oikawa's influence that makes him even consider this ridiculous idea. Either way, he motions to the coaches, who are within earshot. "Can we let him play?"

The coaches, who sometimes remind Iwaizumi of two Mizoguchis, exchange a look, and the head coach observes Kise. "Has he ever played?"

"No."

"Ah, but my reflexes are really good! If you've ever seen a Kaijou match, or watched the Vorpal Swords…"

The assistant coach stops him. He looks at Iwaizumi. "We could practice blocking with his height…but that's it."

The slight commotion draws the attention of some of the other players, and Ushijima wanders over. "Someone new to the game shouldn't be allowed to play. It'd be a distraction."

How vocal for Ushijima. But, where once Iwaizumi would get as riled as Oikawa by the blunt things the ace says, now Iwaizumi lets it roll off him. "It's not the worst thing, if we just use him as a middle blocker. Plus, we need the practice."

 _Actual annoyance_ flits across Ushijima's features, and Oikawa, joining them, has glee twinkling in his eyes, and he gives Iwaizumi a covert high-five. "The only thing is, we'll need some spare shoes and clothes for Ryouta-chan," the setter quips. He looks Ushijima up and down, a smirk forming on his lips. "Say, Ushiwaka, you're about his size. Want to lend a hand?"

Ushijima stiffens, and Yahaba pipes up before it can get any worse, "We might as well use this chance. And, if we turn Kise away, then we might as well turn Kyoutani away whenever he comes by to visit." He raises his eyebrows at all of them, and of course they're all thinking about how losing such a valuable sparring partner would be anything but beneficial to the team.

With a silent huff, Ushijima turns away, and that's about as good as getting the seal of approval from him, even if he doesn't volunteer to loan Kise anything. Hasami, one of their regular blockers, also fits Kise's silhouette, so he loans the necessary items, and the rest of the team is a mix of excitement at seeing one of the Generation of Miracles play their game and wariness at seeing a total novice play with the likes of them. Kise knows squat about volleyball, but Hasami helps him out with a brief overview of the basics, too.

And, somehow, that overview is all Kise needs. He quickly gets the hang of things, and, even if he lacks everyone else's experience, it's quite scary how his eyes resume following everyone, and he manages to mimic Hasami's and the other blockers' moves so well that the coaches are tempted to test him, just for the hell of it, in an actual practice game and not just these blocking and spiking drills. It's not just that his height helps. There really is something extraordinary about the Generation of Miracles.

At the suggestion, Ushijima makes no protest. In fact, he's eerily quiet, but Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchange a glance, very familiar with being on both the opposite and same side as this body language by now. Their lead ace has forgotten completely about Kise being green. All he sees is a worthy challenge now.

In the end, Ushijima is not the only one disappointed. Kise's not used to the flow on a volleyball court, and several times he gets too close and gets caught up in the net. Clearly, he's used to the freedom a large basketball court provides, and the reality of an actual volleyball match paints a portrait of a clumsy dog let in to the gym, not Kaijou's golden boy. But there's no denying the guy's fast and has talent.

During another break, Iwaizumi wipes his face and drains the rest of his water bottle. He goes to refill it and notices the screen on his phone light up in the side pocket of his bag. He grabs the device and heads towards the bathrooms, answering it once it's quiet enough.

"Yukio."

"Hajime! Is Ryouta with you?" His cousin sounds out of breath.

"'Hello' to you, too. And, yes, I was going to let you know eventually that you left something here." Iwaizumi sighs and puts his free hand on his hip, wondering how long this talk will be and how long it will be before Yukio comes to collect his boyfriend.

Yukio groans. "I'm sorry! Really, I'm sorry. I couldn't chase after him right away because of study plans and practice and just—" He pauses, catches his breath, and the sound of footsteps stops on his end. "I've been looking for him all afternoon and calling and texting him without a response, and I was worried. That's when I thought he might be with you and Tooru."

"Well, you had a good intuitive leap. He actually arrived last night." He almost gripes to Yukio about his and Oikawa's ruined plans, but it's not necessary. Besides, he can tell from the other man's tone that he really _has_ been worried. "You're not the only one freaking out. Kise was really fretting last night. We only just got him to pull his head from his thoughts." Iwaizumi hesitates, but then he divulges that Kise pretty much told them everything about the argument. Better to air the dirty laundry if it has to be aired, no?

Yukio groans again after Iwaizumi's done, and the background noise shifts to that of the train station. "I know he didn't like our exchange last night. Trust me, I know. And Moriyama already read me the riot act for letting things stew, since we know how Kise can be. I just…" He goes quiet again, and Iwaizumi can picture the grimace and chewed lip on the other end of the line. "I just…don't want him to think that we have to go everywhere together just because we're… _together_. You know? Hajime, does that make sense?"

The spiker doesn't respond for a second. Yukio's words strike a chord with him, and something churns within him, roiling uncomfortably and making Iwaizumi frown. "Yeah," he finally chokes out.

Yukio breathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks for hearing me out. For hearing him out, too. Just stay there with him, and I'll be over as soon as the train takes me there."

"Yeah," Iwaizumi dumbly repeats. At the last second, he adds, "We're in the gym, so meet us there."

"Got it." And then Yukio hangs up.

The hand with his phone drops limply to his side, the uncomfortable emotion making itself home in Iwaizumi's middle the more he thinks about his cousin's words. Lost in his head, he turns and heads back to the gym, forgetting about his water bottle and unable to look Kise or Oikawa in the eye for the rest of the day.

\- ^-^3

Post practice, Iwaizumi is still thinking, dwelling on a reluctant thought while he and Oikawa wait with Kise right inside the gym doors. Kise's chattering away at a mile a minute, and Oikawa's chuckling to himself, sometimes replying when appropriate but mostly just watching the show that is Kise Ryouta, Airhead Extraordinaire. There's still no sign of Yukio.

Iwaizumi adjusts the strap of his gym bag across his chest and shoves his hands deeper into his pockets, and it takes him a moment to realize Oikawa's diverted his attention to the dark-haired man. He knows Oikawa's staring out of the corner of his eye. "What?"

"You're… Well, not grumpy so much as pensive." He bumps his left arm against Iwaizumi's right and leaves it there, resting, a bit of intimate contact that usually Iwaizumi wards off.

But, lost in his thoughts, Iwaizumi doesn't push Oikawa away. Instead, he frowns as they watch Kise practice small jumps as if blocking one of Ushijima's spikes. "Just…thinking."

"Yeah. I can tell that, Iwa-chan. Wanna share what about?"

At the sarcastic tone, Iwaizumi peeks up at him and is relieved Oikawa is Oikawa, is someone he actually feels comfortable talking with about nearly everything—though he'd never confess as much to the setter. "Something kind of stupid, I guess."

"Let me be the judge of that."

The spiker purses his lips. Then he forms a version of Yukio's statement in his own words, as a question. "Do we have to be together because we've always gone everywhere together?" A bit of uncharacteristic cowardice creeps up, and Iwaizumi doesn't look at Oikawa when asking this. He's always this way, though, when it comes to discussing their relationship actively.

Oikawa watches him for a moment, and then he looks away, too. But he takes it in stride. "Ah, Iwa-chan…" He shakes his head, and there's amusement in his voice to disguise the hurt. "Enough of this, already. Our situation is different from others'. I enjoy our friendship as much as I enjoy our relationship," he says softly.

The gentleness of his voice turns Iwaizumi's gaze back to him, and Oikawa stares at him with bedroom eyes, though there's childish affection right there beside an adult's lust in that look.

"Iwa-chan, I love you, you know."

Iwaizumi's cheeks flush with color at the sincerity of Oikawa's words, and he rips his eyes away again and furrows his brow, mumbling "Whatever…" under his breath.

His reaction only makes Oikawa chuckle and reach for Iwaizumi's hand, linking their ring fingers and pinkies together haphazardly.

Yukio arrives three minutes later, backlit by the light of a sleepy sun and once more out of breath.

"Yukio-senpai!" Kise chirps, and he envelops Yukio in a large hug, which the smaller man returns, clutching Kise's back gratefully.

After pulling apart, Yukio nods his thanks to Iwaizumi and Oikawa. "Thanks for looking after him, and—again—sorry about last night."

"No harm, no foul—I'll just pick up where I left off," Oikawa assures him, and there's a gasp from Kise when the others figure what the setter implied. Yukio snickers when Iwaizumi smacks his better half.

"I'm sure you will, Tooru." He turns to Kise. "You ready to go? We can grab something to eat, since you must be hungry, standing around all day."

"Standing around? No, I'm hungry because I got to play," the blond corrects.

"Play—? Wha—" Yukio's temper flares, and Iwaizumi almost wants to laugh, because it's been a while since he's seen it, but also because he knows exactly how it feels. "You _idiot_!" Then he wheels on the volleyball players. "And you two! Don't let him play willy-nilly—he's _captain_!"

The other couple exchanges a look, like "Whoops." "Um, sorry?" Oikawa offers.

Yukio sighs and hangs his head, and he goes on ahead of Kise, who turns and waves to Iwaizumi and Oikawa, not unlike a kid being collected from a playdate by his guardian. He follows Yukio, but he pauses on the stoop outside and turns back to them.

"Hey, can I come play again?"

The cousins sigh in unison, but Oikawa laughs. "Sure, Ryouta-chan."

"Can I bring some friends?" The blond's hazel eyes shine so brightly, they might as well be molten gold.

That throws Oikawa, just a tad. "Sure?"

Behind Kise, Yukio comes up behind the blond and takes his hand. He shakes his head at the other two. "You're gonna regret saying that, Tooru…" And then they leave, and it's almost as if their fight never even happened.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa lock up and take their time returning to the dorm. "I have a feeling Yukio's right about Kise and his friends," the spiker murmurs as they climb the stairs to their floor.

Oikawa, right behind him, tugs on the nearest hand and pulls Iwaizumi to a stop. He stares, again, up at him, and a small smile blooms on his face. "But if it's the only regret either of us ever has, Iwa-chan, then I can live with that."

Iwaizumi's heart throbs in his chest, and he lets his body move on its own before his mind can stop him, and he bends down and kisses Oikawa on the stair below. Because, yeah, he can live with that, too.

\- ^-^3

 **Ahhh, it's nice, returning to this universe a while after the 3** **rd** **story… I had this mostly planned out for a while, but Iwaizumi and Kasamatsu finally helped this come together and…well…Oikawa's more caring/sentimental side, which only Iwaizumi ever receives, really won me over here. I, daresay, was swooning right along with Iwa-chan here. AGGHHHHH. Anyway. I love the Oikawa &Kise friendship, and Kise running to them in general… And, yes, that **_**was**_ **set-up for the 5** **th** **story, which will be more ridiculous than what's transpired so far, but I think Iwaoi deserves it since it's taken a long while for Iwa-chan to accept him and Oikawa wholeheartedly. :') (Plus Kise so ships the Iwaoi, so gotta have him come around again. -w-) What else… Did Kise try vb out before bb? *doesn't recall but oh well* And Kise could prolly make captain, if he matured some… All you really need to know is that someone who was mentioned will appear in the next fic, so please look forward to a bit more ridiculousness! :D**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review! Check out my other fics, too, if you liked this! And a BIG shout-out to all the fans on FFN and tumblr who wanted to see more—hope you guys liked this, too!**

 **-mew-tsubaki :3c**


End file.
